Many oil/gas drilling companies offer workforce housing to employees at remote oilfield locations. Rather than travel long distances daily to reach the remote location, the employees live in temporary developments near the location. One requirement for such housing arrangements is on-site environmentally acceptable disposal of the human-generated wastewater from laundry, dishwashing, and showers (gray water) as well as that from toilets (black water). Wastewater, which includes human waste, cannot simply be disposed of on-site and must either be treated prior to disposal or hauled away for treatment and disposal elsewhere. Hauling away wastewater is costly and time consuming but oilfield companies are also reluctant to dedicate capital to a permanent on-site treatment plant.
The present invention provides a mobile wastewater treatment system which can be temporarily installed at an oilfield site. The system of the present invention treats the wastewater such that its meets requirements of regulatory agencies to be disposed of on-site. On-site disposal can be accomplished by spray irrigation, pumping the water downhole, or pumping it into a mud pit. The system of the present invention can be carried on a trailer, a skid, or in a typical intermodal shipping container. The system of the present invention provides a wastewater treatment system which can be easily transported to various sites as needed.